


Obi Wan's Mistake

by sterekwolfstar



Series: Forehead Kisses [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan chooses to save Qui Gon instead of catching a bad guy which led to the guy getting away. Obi Wan feels guilty for disappointing his injured Master.





	Obi Wan's Mistake

Obi Wan stood in front of Qui Gon with a tear-stained face. "I'm sorry Master," he said for the tenth time since they arrived at the infirmary on the planet they were currently on.

Qui Gon sighed. "I know you are Obi Wan. But you can see now, why I was afraid of entering into a relationship with you. I know that it was an innocent mistake but your focus should have been on catching the attacker instead of saving me. I would have been fine either way." 

Obi Wan felt ashamed and embarrassed. He had let his Master and his lover down. "I understand. I am sorry Master. I failed you."

Qui Gon's heart ached at the pain Obi Wan was in. "I'm not mad at you and you have not failed me. Come sit by me." Qui Gon patted the area of the hospital bed beside him motioning for Obi Wan to sit beside him. Obi Wan hesitated, despite the feelings Qui Gon sent through their bond. Slowly Obi Wan did sit beside his bed ridden Master.

"I would have saved you either way you know," Obi Wan said softly. "Whether or not we were in a relationship. I know that's not the Jedi way, but you're all I have. I never want to lose you."

Qui Gon touched Obi Wan's cheek softly and wiped away the fresh tears falling down his face. "I know you would."

"I wish you would yell at me. I deserve it," Obi Wan said. All Qui Gon did when they arrived at the hospital was tell Obi Wan he should have gone after him instead of saving him. There was no yelling. No anger. 

"No you don't Obi Wan," Qui Gon told him softly. "You did make a mistake and you are apologetic. Erase your guilt because you did what you thought was best. We can come up with another plan in the morning." 

Obi Wan felt ashamed. "I think I'm going to go back to our quarters and meditate. Call me if you need me."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here by my bedside and keep me company all night," Qui Gon asked teasing his lover.

Obi Wan sighed. "I would but I don't really feel like it at the moment. I feel too guilty about what happened. I know that you said I shouldn't and we'll still get him but still. I just want to be alone and meditate on my actions so I can do better next time."

Qui Gon nodded. "I love you Obi Wan. Remember that. Please don't be too hard on yourself. Even the best Jedi make mistakes. Remember that." 

"Yes Master," Obi Wan nodded. "I'll see you in the morning. I love you too." 

Obi Wan started to get up but Qui Gon prevented him from doing so for a moment. Qui Gon pressed his lips to Obi Wan's forehead softly, sending all the love and affection he could through their bond. "Do try to get some sleep." 

"I'll try," Obi Wan responded, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.


End file.
